xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Ochimizu
"Arising like a mist on the waters of the Eternal, the white fire abides as the brilliant crystalline Breath of God. It fills me, uniting me to the Omnipotent, through which my soul is merged with All of the Infinite heavens and worlds of the cosmos. I abide in the stillness, the magnitude of wonder that IS, beyond the mortal turnings of this earth.I am quickened by the life in all its presence and power that is a gift of the Tree of Life" Ochimizu (変若水, Rejuvenating Water) is a special potion created by the legendary Chengdu Clan. The mysterious Chengdu were once renowned and highly coveted for their extraordinary supernatural healing powers. Only they can siphon their powers to create a special medicinal water called Ochimizu (変若水). With it they can heal grievous injuries, nullify toxins, and eliminate illness. The water's effects are so powerful that it's rumored to have the powers to revive the dead. It was thought to be an artifact of great power, said to grant invincibility and possibly immortality to whomever possesses it. The stone was also said to be a wish-fulfilling jewel and/or a Buddhist Holy Grail of sorts. The existence of the Ochimizu was passed down only by word of mouth, usually to high ranking officials such as kage, shogun, emperors, or daimyo. History However, in some cases, the legendary Ochimizu was sought out by numerous shinobi over a millenia but was never found. It wasn't until recently that the Ochimizu was spoken of again. It was mentioned by Ukyo Hara, during one of his many ventures while looking for the legendary elixir. The Chengdu clan siphons their energy into the Tree of Life which then forms the Ochimizu in its trunk which then becomes solid and thickens into a amber resin like substance. The reason why the Ochimizu was never found was because it existed on a different plane of reality located high in the jungles of the Ascension Mountains located in the Land of the Heavens Blossom, accessible only to those capable of altering the vibrational frequencies to higher levels. The Ochimizu grants its users remarkable regeneration abilities, an increase in physical prowess and speed. In a sense, the users become brutes of absolute physical strength, surpassing anything seen in this realm, an abomination. However, as a downside to consuming the legendary Ochimizu, the users experiences and loss of intelligence and self awareness. Spiritually, it was also perceived as that elusive portion of God-Self which when discovered and utilized, will transform the human condition from its fallen state. They are also considered slaves to the tree and their only thought process is to protect the tree at all costs. Their mind, will, and body will now belonged to the Tree of Life (not related to the Sephirothic Tree of Life). The effects are seemingly permanent, which is why the Ochimizu was highly sought after by numerous villages however, only the Chengdu themselves are able to reverse the effects of the Ochimizu. It is later revealed that Gaoh Minazuki is also able to use the Ochimizu and knows the location of it as well. So far, he is the only person in the entirety of existence who is able to use the legendary resin and not be harmed by the physical effects of it. However, the is still some signs of mental strains placed upon the Sage. The universe tree itself is absolutely humongous, on a scale comparable to that of the illustrious god tree, Shinju and similar to the latter, it has been worshipped by the Chengdu clan for centuries . The tree is considered a sentient being, and it is possible to summon this tree into this realm however, this will result in a global catastrophe. However the tree does showcase nominal combative capabilities in its true form. Category:High Level Weaponry Category:Items